1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to programmable automatic level control circuits.
2. Related Art
Spectrum analyzers are used to measure electrical signals according to their frequencies. A spectrum analyzer can also be used in combination with a tracking generator to perform network measurements. The tracking generator is a signal generator that follows the tuning of the spectrum analyzer (i.e., as the spectrum analyzer measures across a given frequency range the tracking generator will generate a signal that sweeps across the same frequency range). The frequency response of a given device (for example, an amplifier) can be measured by connecting the output of the tracking generator to the input of the device and measuring the frequency response with the spectrum analyzer. This is useful for measuring the frequency response of various devices, however it is only reliable so long as the output of the tracking generator is stable across a wide range of frequencies and operating temperatures.